My Kind of Man
by LemonStar
Summary: ..Daryl/Beth.. From the "House Call" series. They looked like the perfect couple and Daryl could just imagine how he would look if he was the one sitting across from Beth instead of Jimmy. Dirty and greasy from work, older than her with already a few grey hairs sprouting in the hairs at his chin.


…

He watched her as she slept, curled on her side beside him, the sheet having dropped down, leaving her shoulder and arm bare to the cool air of the bedroom. He wanted to move closer to her; to draw the blanket up over her so she wouldn't be cold; to brush the hair back from her face and kiss her forehead. And then he reminded himself that if anyone could do any of those things, it was him. Just him. No one else and especially not Jimmy Campbell.

Fucking Jimmy Campbell.

Just thinking about that kid now, Daryl felt himself scowling before he reminded himself that _he_ was the one lying in bed with Beth. Not Jimmy. Beth was naked, sleeping beside him after riding him hard earlier. And he knew that he was the only one she was riding and sleeping with and moving closer to in search of his body heat just as she did now, murmuring something in her sleep, reaching her hand out.

Daryl moved closer to her and pulled the blanket up, making sure she was covered by it. She nestled against his chest and within seconds, her breathing was deep and steady again as she fell back into her undisturbed slumber. Daryl kept watching her.

He had lost count of how long this had been going on. A few months now – how many he wasn't sure – but it was definitely past the just fooling around stage. He wasn't entirely where exactly they were but he knew it was pretty damn serious between them. He couldn't deny that anymore no matter how badly he still wanted to sometimes because having this with Beth was something that scared the shit out of him and he was Daryl Dixon. He was scared of _nothing_. Except tiny Beth Greene and everything she had brought into his life.

Like the desire to punch Jimmy Campbell in his nose even though he had never exchanged words with the kid before. But Daryl still knew all about him through what Beth had told him. The two had dated all four years of high school; the sweethearts. The perfect couple. But Jimmy was the biggest moron Daryl had ever heard of because he broke up with Beth when he went off to college, expecting to find a girl better than her.

It was no surprise when he hadn't been able to and now, he was back in town, trying to cozy up to Beth, expecting them to pick up right where they left off. When Daryl and Martinez had taken their lunch break and had walked into the diner that afternoon, Daryl had felt himself stop when he saw the couple sitting at a table. Jimmy staring at Beth and Beth lifting her eyes and instantly meeting Daryl's as he stared. The clean-cut all-American farm boy and the pretty young woman with her golden hair and a dress to match. They looked like the perfect couple and Daryl could just imagine how he would look if he was the one sitting across from Beth instead of Jimmy. Dirty and greasy from work, older than her with already a few grey hairs sprouting in the hairs at his chin.

He was the first one to look away and he went to sit at the counter, putting his back to the both of them, his entire body tense as he was desperate to ignore their – _her_ – presence behind him. Martinez was talking to him about this car at the garage he was working on and how he might need Daryl's help on it but Daryl was hardly listening to him. Every other noise in the diner seemed to fall away from him except for Jimmy's voice, telling Beth how good she looked.

Daryl felt a hot stabbing in the pit of his stomach he hadn't felt since he was a kid and saw the other kids on the block with their bikes and toys and mamas that baked cookies and dads that threw a football around with them. He listened to Jimmy now, sitting and having lunch with Beth and talking with Beth and Daryl wanted to leave. He wanted to punch Jimmy in the face and then leave. He wanted to punch Jimmy in the face, leave and take Beth with him.

But he couldn't take her with him. This was where she belonged. Wasn't it? They were together nearly every night in his house in the woods, spending hours or sometimes the whole night together but it wasn't anything more than that. He always knew she would get bored someday, the itch she had sufficiently scratched by him and once it was, she would be on her way, never to see him again. Daryl had been expecting this to happen. He supposed he just hadn't been expecting it so soon.

But then, Beth was talking and the entire diner could hear her as she turned Jimmy down flat. She told him she didn't want to be with him. That she had moved on. That she had fallen in love with someone else.

And when she said that, Daryl felt his entire body stiffen. He knew she loved him even though he had a pretty hard time believing it most nights. But she had been saying it to him for months now and he believed that she believed it. And even though no one knew she was talking about him – how could they? – this was still the first time Beth had said such a thing out loud for anyone to hear and just like that, this relationship or whatever the hell it was, it was no longer just in the seclusion of the woods for only the two of them. It was here, now out in the open of the town's diner for everyone to hear.

Beth Greene was in love. And it wasn't with Jimmy Campbell.

"We're not ready to tell anyone yet but it's real. It's more real and more deep than anything you and I ever had together."

And Daryl felt his lips twitching in a smile for the rest of the day every time he thought about it. He couldn't help it. He reminded himself that he would never be able to sit in the diner like Jimmy could sit with Beth – or any other guy could – and Beth deserved to sit in the diner any damn time she wanted without stares or whispers and she wouldn't be able to do that with a Dixon.

But she showed up to his house after work and she looked so nervous, probably thinking that he was going to end this between them, and for a second – a half a second – he had considered it but he looked at her and damn if he wasn't ready to let her go yet. When he had told her that he didn't know what he would do without her, she had burst into a smile then that made everything else disappear and he kissed her and pulled her inside and that was that.

He watched her now and lifted his fingers, brushing the hair back that he had been wanting to and he shifted himself down a little so his face was even with hers. It was so late, even the crickets seemed to be quiet outside and he knew he had to get some sleep but he couldn't seem to close his eyes and stop watching her. She shifted again, murmuring what sounded like his name and he moved his forehead over to rest against hers. She nestled as close to him as she could and she moved her arm, resting it over his hip, her hand slipping up his back and he didn't flinch anymore when he felt her fingertips skim across the scars there.

His own arm draped over her hip, holding her tight and close, and it was her warm breath, soft and steady exhaling onto his skin that finally had his eyes drooping shut.

He never would have thought he would be able to sleep like this with someone else; had never even _thought_ of sleeping like this with a woman but Beth came and brought so many things with her to him – like this desire to sleep close with a woman like this and actually cuddle and have trouble sleeping if she wasn't right there next to him. He had told himself so many times to not get used to it but how could he not? With Beth's warmth and her sweet smell and the way she scrunched her nose sometimes in her sleep as she dreamt, how could he not get used to it and find himself always wanting it?

And as he drifted off into his own sleep, he couldn't help but think of Jimmy Campbell again and how the kid really was the biggest idiot Daryl had ever come across because he had this with Beth, too, and he had just thrown her away like she wasn't the greatest thing to happen to this world.

The next morning, they went about the routine they had developed between them. Beth took a shower and Daryl made the coffee and when she went into the bedroom to dry her hair and get dressed, Daryl went into the bathroom to take his own shower. They had tried taking a shower together a few times but it had just made them both run late for work and they decided to only do those kinds of things on the weekend when they didn't have bosses and schedules to worry about.

He had two slices of toast every morning for breakfast and Beth had adopted that as well but before her, he had just had grape jelly in the refrigerator. Now with Beth though, she had brought over a jar of raspberry preserves and a jar of blueberry preserves that she had made and canned herself and Daryl now slathered the blueberries onto his toast, taking a loud crunch, crumbs falling down on the table.

"This weekend, I might be able to spend Friday and Saturday night here," Beth said as she took a much more dainty bite with the raspberry spread.

Daryl swallowed before commenting. "How you gonna manage that?" He asked.

Beth smiled. "Shawn called and he's found a new apartment in Atlanta but my parents are going to go take a look at it with him to make sure it's worth the money," she said. "And Maggie's sneaking around with some guy she doesn't think any of us know about so she's hardly home anyway. She won't notice if I'm not there."

Daryl didn't say anything, taking another bite of toast.

Beth stood up then after a moment and put the jars back into the refrigerator and carried her plate to the sink. "I don't have to, of course. I was just thinking..." she turned to face him then, a smile plastered on her face that was obviously so fake, it nearly made him cringe. "Don't worry about it. I think I'll just hang around the farm this weekend," she said with a quick and slight shake of her head.

He frowned up at her and then stood up. "Why do you do that? You always just assume I don't wan' you 'round here with me."

Beth looked at him and shrugged. "Because you weren't saying anything. You don't really ever say anything. I just kind of always show up here and force you into letting me stay."

He felt one of his eyebrows quirk at that. "_Force _me?"

His arms reached out then, his hands resting on the sink behind her, boxing her in. Beth tilted her chin up so she could keep looking into his eyes and he looked into hers. Her hands lifted upwards and her fingers linked behind his neck and he lowered his head, his lips meeting hers.

"Would of thought you could read my silences by now, girl," he said and when she smiled this time, it was a Beth smile.

"No," she admitted. "I'm still learning all about you."

He found himself smirking a little at that. "Good. 'cause you make me feel like I'm lost every damn day."

And she smiled a little wider at that and pushing herself up on her toes, her arms slid around his neck and she pressed her lips to his.

…

Beth played at least once a week at Gareth's coffee shop in town and Daryl didn't go every time but he tried to go at least a couple of times a month, like tonight. She was playing tonight, already on the small platform with the guitar in her hands as she sang when he got there, heading straight to the counter and ordering a small black coffee. He was never going to order anything with half shots or foams or whatever the hell else was advertised on that chalkboard menu and Gareth was already pouring him a cup before he could order it because Gareth knew that about him.

Beth sang a variety of songs – some she wrote herself and then some by Vance Joy and Taylor Swift and Joni Mitchell. She had written a new song a few days ago. She had played it for Daryl, telling him that he was Jonathan because she couldn't obviously sing Daryl Dixon in a song. And when she finished one song, she lifted her eyes and saw him and smiled faintly into the microphone before she began playing it. Daryl didn't sit down but he stood in the back, never taking his eyes from her.

"_I am an artist, he's my muse._

_I shape his face, color his shoes._

_if he's a play, I'll be the stage,_

_my pencil hasn't left the page._

_Since the night that we first kissed,_

_I refuse to forget,_

_the way my hair feels in his hands,_

_the cool blue love, no demands._

_Jonathan._

_Jonathan,_

_an an an an an."_

From the corner of his eye, he felt someone sidle up next to him and he turned, his frown immediate. Jimmy Campbell. He was watching Beth, too, his eyes never moving much like Daryl's hadn't when he had them focused on her.

Jimmy started talking. "I'm the one who told Beth to start writing her own songs."

Daryl didn't comment as he sipped his coffee even though he knew that was a damn lie. Beth had told him the life story of Beth Greene and she had been playing piano since she was six, guitar since she was ten, and she had always been writing her own little poems and lyrics, her first being when she was seven about gumdrops.

"I wonder who Jonathan is," Jimmy continued. "Maybe Jimmy…" he looked at Daryl then with a slight smile. "She wrote a couple songs about me."

Daryl still didn't talk and he had no idea why Jimmy would be talking to him. People tended not to talk to him in this town and that was more than alright with him.

Yeah, Beth wrote a few songs about Jimmy – after the breakup and she was able to call him a jackass and a coward in the forms of poetry in her sweet sounding voice.

"She'll probably write a few songs about you, too," Jimmy was looking directly at him now and Daryl felt himself stiffen. "When she's done with you and leaves your dirty redneck ass behind. She'll probably write all about that time she lost her mind and let the meth head put his hands all over her."

Daryl drained the rest of his coffee and tossed it into the nearby trashcan as he headed for the door. He was not going to say or do anything – especially not in a tiny coffee shop with others around and Beth performing. He wouldn't ruin her night.

It didn't really surprise him when Jimmy couldn't seem to take the hint and followed him out of the coffee shop, outside into the cool night.

"I wanted Beth back," Jimmy said and Daryl wasn't sure why but he felt himself stop walking, keeping his back to him. "But after seeing her with you at your house yesterday, I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole."

Daryl felt everything inside of him freeze. How the hell had Jimmy seen them? And more than that, how was Jimmy saying things that Daryl had thought in his own mind? Who would want Beth if they ever knew she had been with him?

"I can't imagine anyone that would want her now. Going where a Dixon has been?"

Daryl turned then to face him and saw the disgusted sneer on Jimmy's face. Daryl felt his fingers curl into a fist hanging at his side, silently daring Jimmy to go on. And of course, since Jimmy was an idiot, he did.

"Probably already swimming with disease. Can't imagine a guy who would want her spreading her thighs for them even though it's obvious Beth opens her thighs for anyone. Never would have thought she'd turn into such a slut-"

And that was all Jimmy was able to say – though that was more than enough – before Daryl's fist collided with Jimmy's jaw, knocking Jimmy over with one blow. And with Jimmy on the sidewalk, Daryl couldn't stop himself from leaning over and punching Jimmy one more time. He heard movement and then the coffee shop door was open and Gareth was saying Jimmy's name. Daryl didn't dare make contact with anyone as he shoved his hands in his pockets and spun around, heading towards his pickup truck parked up the street so he could go home.

Not even a half hour had passed before Beth showed up. He was sitting on the front steps of the porch, smoking a cigarette and not even squinting as her car's headlights swept over him. She got out and slammed the door and even in the darkness, he could see her frown.

"What was that, Daryl?" She almost demanded. "You can't just go around, doing that! You know what people already say about you and now, you're going and punching Jimmy in the face in front of a dozen people? You can't do that, Daryl!"

Daryl didn't say anything as he smoked his cigarette.

"Don't you care what they say about you?" She asked, coming to stand in front of him, and Daryl lifted his eyes to her.

She knew he didn't give a damn what anyone said about him. He was used to it.

He shrugged then, stubbing his cigarette out beside him. "No," he said in a grunt. "And if you're gonna keep comin' up here to slum it around with me, you can't care either." He stood up then and turned, going into the house, Beth following.

"Don't say that's what we're doing, Daryl, or what I'm doing because it's not and you know it. I'm worried about you," she said and the anger was leaving her voice, being replaced with just that. Concern and worry. "What if Jimmy calls the cops on you?"

Daryl shrugged. He knew Jimmy wouldn't do that. Jimmy was already pissed that he had lost Beth to him of all people. He was already feeling his manhood challenged enough without needing the cops to come and rescue him from the guy who had won Beth from him. No, not won. Beth wasn't some damn possession. She was a grown ass woman who could make her own decisions and no matter how wrong her decision in choosing Daryl had seemed to be, it was still hers to make.

Beth didn't say anything and she sighed softly, going into the bathroom. Daryl went into the bedroom, toeing out of his boots and tugging off his shirt. He laid down on the bed and moved his eyes from the ceiling to Beth when she came into the room. She flipped on the lamp on the table beside the bed and then climbed on beside him. She sat up on her knees and took his right hand. He saw her with a bottle of antiseptic and a few cotton balls and he didn't even hiss as she began cleaning the cuts on his knuckles. He waited, watching her, knowing she had more to say, but she kept quiet and kept cleaning his knuckles and Daryl heard himself exhaling a sigh.

"He was talkin' shit 'bout you," he heard himself say.

Beth nodded as if she already knew that and maybe she did, having figured that out in the couple of minutes she had been in the bathroom, allowing herself the short time to think about it a bit more. Daryl never considered himself a complicated guy and his actions and why he did what he did was always pretty self-explanatory.

And Beth may have said she was still learning about him but the truth was, no one knew him better than she did.

"I know…" she said softly and let out a sigh. "I know that he must have been doing something like that if you punched him. You're not the sort of man to do something like that without a damn good reason."

Daryl almost wanted to smile at her curse but he didn't and he kept looking at her, waiting for her to say more. But again, she kept quiet and once she finished, she turned, setting the cotton balls and bottle down on the table. When she looked back at him, she leaned over and kissed him, her body laying practically on top of his and her hands on his cheeks as his fingers instantly lifted to tangle in her hair.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

Daryl didn't waste time and slowly rolled them over, putting her on her back beneath him, and Beth's hands slid down and then slid up his back, her legs spreading, cradling his hips between them. They kissed one another slowly. Thoroughly. As if they had all of the time in the world and he was glad his shirt was already gone because he was already feeling so damn hot.

"You're not jealous of him, are you?" Beth asked in a breath as their lips parted for a second so they could both breathe.

"Do I need to be?" Daryl asked back, his eyes never leaving hers.

And he almost smirked at the look Beth gave him. A mixture of "you're an idiot" and "you're completely ridiculous" and for some reason, that look from her only made him feel even hotter.

"Are you really asking that?" She asked him in return and before he could say anything – before he could decide if he even wanted to – Beth's hands were on his cheeks again and she was pulling him back down until his mouth covered hers.

And as his hands pushed her shirt up and Beth's fingers went to his belt, Daryl knew that Jimmy Campbell was probably never going to enter his mind ever again.

…

* * *

**Now we know where Luke and Hunter get the need to protect their mom and sister when the situation calls for it!**

**Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


End file.
